


Ride

by doingwords



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Friendship, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingwords/pseuds/doingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment while on the open road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



Ivelisse crossed her arms over her chest, hair flapping in the ocean breeze. She hadn’t expected to take a detour to Big Sur, but last night, she dreamt of Angélico screaming as he fell from the sky, hurling toward the Pacific like a missile, and on his back were a pair of enormous white wings with feathers as long as her arm. Her premonitions were never wrong, though they did confuse the little details sometimes. When she and Havoc arrived at the coast and found him, it turned out Angélico wasn’t in danger of plunging to his death, nor did he have white wings. 

He had blue ones.

“I don’t know,” she said, taking two steps back. Havoc suggested the idea first, and Angélico was all too happy to let Havoc strap himself to his back, arms around his neck, but Ivelisse would have to ‘ride up front.’ Angélico smirked as he promised he wouldn’t get too handsy. She wished that were the problem. “I hate heights.”

Havoc peeked at Ivelisse from behind the curve of Angélico’s left wing, three-fourths of his face covered by his ridiculous mask, beard, and now a set of black goggles that made him look like a space pilot. “And you were in a ladder match?”

“And I got injured in that match, _pendejo_.” And she was still injured, and if Angélico somehow dropped her, an injury would be the least of her worries.

Angélico’s smirk softened into a smile, and he extended a hand. “C’mon. These things don’t come to me often. Might as well get some use out of ’em.”

Every time she and Havoc asked Angélico about the wings, he’d tell a different story. In one, he’d rescued a blue crane from a predator while biking through the Karoo plains, and in gratitude the bird rewarded him with psionic use of her wings every three years, when the blue moon was set to rise. Another story involved a bar fight in Mazatlán where an archangel appeared and granted him the gift of flight, but only from his worst enemies. The only consistent part of the story was the wings not lasting long once they sprouted. 

After a few seconds of waffling, Ivelisse finally stepped close enough for Angélico to lift and cradle her in his arms, but before he could say anything, she held up a silencing finger. “Kiss me, and I will punch you in the face. I will gladly fall several hundred feet _to my death_ if it means I get to hurt you when you’re being an asshole.”

Angélico gasped, his eyes and mouth wide in a look of mock outrage. “I’m hurt that you’d think I would do that.”

“I dunno, man, she kinda has a point,” Havoc said, calling into question Ivelisse’s theory that an angel granted _him_ the gift of brawn to make up for his lack of brain. “You can be a creep sometimes.”

“I won’t be a creep, I promise.” Angélico looked and sounded sincere enough, and he bounced Ivelisse in his arms to secure his grip. “Besides, we’re all friends now, aren’t we?”

A year of fighting in Dario’s temple taught her many lessons, but none more important than knowing who to trust. To her constant surprise, she trusted these guys. Sometimes, she even liked them. Maybe one day, she will love them. But they didn’t need to know that. “I guess.” She patted the back of Havoc’s head, ruffled Angélico’s hair. “So are we flying or what?”

Angélico started to pace back, his eyes determined, his wings fanned out like glorious blue sails. “Hold on.”

And as Angélico's feet left the ground, as they soared over water so clear they could count the fish, as they laughed and marveled at the world they get to be a part of, Ivelisse found that holding onto these guys was something she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Angelico's wings to resemble the blue crane, which is the native bird of South Africa. Hope you enjoyed the story, RedLeatherFic. Have a great holiday!


End file.
